


The One That Got Away

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Progression, And Speak Different Languages!, BAMF Stiles, Chris Has A Case Of The Wants, Energy Vampire! Stiles, Fourshot, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Older Than Dirt! Stiles, Songs Mentioned, Stiles Can Dance!, canon compliant death, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times that Chris is sent out to hunt down the oldest Energy Vampire in existence is the three times that he couldn't, because it all started out with a hunt in Bali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bali, Indonesia: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note here:  
> I frequently refer to Stiles as "The teen" or "The teenager", because Chris didn't know his name until, after, the first mission and he didn't want Stiles to know until he called to him in the final chapter. So, Stiles is in NO WAY younger than Chris is even though he has his youthful appearance.
> 
> This is the shortest chapter - the others are WAY longer than this.

The first time that Chris Argent ever saw him was in Bali, Indonesia where he was dancing to Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) by the Pussycat Dolls, and it just seemed like he was having so much fun on the nightclubs stage.  The way he moved his arms, and the slight subtle movements of his feet, to Chris, told him about just how much energy he was putting into the dance to make it as perfect as it could possibly be.

It seemed the boy wasn’t only dragging him in to participate in the dance, but everyone around him, which, should spike as odd on Chris’ radar seeing as he was helping some fellow Hunters track down an Energy Vampire who feeds off others energy, but, he or she was extremely hard to find as anyone can fit the description of an Energy Vampire in a nightclub.

After all, any normal human goes to nightclubs to feed off other people's energy anyway to be able to get into the rhythm themselves, so, it’s only natural that one such as Energy Vampire’s migrate from nightclub to nightclub just to feed off all the energy created within them.

Chris couldn’t keep his eyes from roaming down the lithe frame that was presented to him as the song changed to something more Bollywood.  Chris thinks it’s, “Sooraj Dooba Hain Yaaron” (Kate made him listen to a lot of three hour long Bollywood video’s just to be able to point out the songs that had the highest energy use from the nightclub goers), and he saw the boy’s energy change from choreographed steps to something smooth, fresh, and all of his own.

“Chris, come in” Chris heard coming through his ear breaking him from his trance from focusing on the boy to his ear piece.  “Go” he answered turning around for a split second before turning around to see if his boy was still in sight, but, he had vanished into the crowd.  “Damn” he muttered before going back to look for this Energy Vampire having wished to get one last glimpse of his dancing nymph.


	2. Mexico City, Mexico

The second time that Chris spotted him, somehow, was in Mexico City, Mexico.  He was, once more, in a nightclub surrounded by a lot of people, and, like what was custom for the area, he was using more of his hips in the dance rather than his arms and feet.  He was also dressed in the latest fashion of Mexico rather than the ones of Indonesia; it was like he was trying to blend in with every crowd he was surrounded by with a seamless transition which, perhaps, helped others accept him into their crowd when he danced close to them.

He was a never ending ball of energy, it seemed, as he moved from crowd to crowd sometimes conversing with the ladies or gentlemen that he ended up with, and he never failed to make them smile at what he said.  Sometimes, what he said seemed to make one or two of the crowd touch his back or ass in invitation of something more, but he would just smile at them with this look of wisdom that exceeded even Chris’ years which was impossible as the teen had to be no more than seventeen years of age, but,...Chris had seen him almost five years ago so he should have aged by now - he looked the same.

Chris looked down, his twenty-five years catching up to him as he knew that, more likely than not, the kid was the Energy Vampire the Hunter’s in Bali had been hunting before the being vanished from their turf as soon as it caught onto it being hunted by the local Hunters, and a small contingent of Argent Hunters as well

Chris really liked that small bubble of denial welling up in him, so, he let it consume him as he walked toward the teen that caught his eyes in Bali, and pulled his hips to his in order to catch his attention.  The teen looked behind himself to see Chris, and smirked an all-knowing smirk before he turned back, put his left hand on the back of Chris’ neck, molded their hips together, and they started dancing to “I’m an Albatraoz” by AronChupa.

He was supposed to be working, but, carefully, Chris removed the comlink from his left ear, slipped it into his back pocket, and let the teen lead the dance as Chris slipped his right arm around the other’s waist to get them as close to each other as their clothes allowed them to get to one another.

Chris never claimed to be the greatest dancer, but he could get by if his partner was as good as this teenager was seeing as his hips never wanted to be moved away from the others as they danced into the next song, “Outside” by Calvin Harris.  Chris couldn’t help himself from burying his face into the side of his neck - just wanting to soak up the smell of sweat, heat, and energy that the teen was in his grasp.

His father was going to be furious with him, but, honestly, in this point in time, Chris couldn’t find it in himself to care as he had the boy that he’s thought about constantly since Bali within his grasp, and he didn’t plan to let him go even as that song ended, and the next one began.  “Si No Te Quisiera” by Juan Magan started making the teen’s movement’s become more fluid once more as the beat picked up from the English songs.

Chris closed his eyes just letting himself fall out of thought, and just into the dance that the teen was leading him through.  At the end of the song, he felt his dance partner turn around and bring his chin up forcing Chris’ eyes to open in order to see what the teen was going to do even though their hips were still moving into the next song.

The teen leant in and kissed Chris on the lips taking him back for half a second before he started responding to it, the teens lips were soft and supple like Chris had imagined them to be, the brush of his skin on a bit of skin that had been gifted to him by the shift in the boys posture had almost been enough to make him moan outright, and, as the kiss drew to an end, the smile that stretch against his lips from the teen’s was one he’ll never forget.

“ Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar mi Hunter” the teen whispered into his ear before he slipped into the crowd around them, and vanished like he had done previously in Bali.  This time, like last time, made Chris want to go search for him, but, Chris knew, he’d never find him which made the chase all the more sweeter as he accepted the teens challenge.


	3. Helsinki, Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner guys. I, quite honestly, have been ~~shamelessly~~ reading Sebastian Stan fics and, well, he's consumed my life -pokes my index fingers together-. So, sorry yet again.

It’d be ten whole years before Chris was able to find his teen dancing again, and by that time he was married to his wife Victoria, and expecting their little girl Allison, but, much to Victoria’s annoyance, he was sent off to Helsinki to track a Banshee who has been wreaking more havoc than the local Hunters would like to admit, and, as the Argent family may hunt Werewolves exclusively at times, they’ve always been open to hunting other creatures that go bump in the night.

“Are You With Me?” by Lost Frequencies was just starting to play to get the club goers started on their night before the heavier club music would start up, and get them into an even more dancing mood than they were when they came through the door.  The alcohol was starting to free flow into their hands in order to get the liquid courage up, and running in many of the partiers, and, Chris didn’t know if he should join them or not - he’s not as young as he used to be, and couldn’t get away with much anymore under his wife’s steely gaze.

Here in Finland, though, he could stretch out a little, but not as much as he once did seeing as he’s a father now.

His eyes weren’t even looking for him before he found him amongst the slowly moving dancers as they got a feel for how their night will be.  As the song ended, and “Hey Mama” by David Guetta started, the beat in everyone’s dance picked up, but not as much as it will when a more high energy song came on and, Chris knows, that’s when his teen will start pushing his used up energy out of his body to fuel the partiers around him energy, and start absorbing new energy like a sponge.

And that’s what just happened when “Five More Hours” by Chris Brown came on over the speakers - the energy picked up, his teen started putting more energy into his dancing, and the the club goers starting feeling the more faster paced tempo.  Chris, fortunately, saw his teen go slightly rigid making Chris immediately know that something wasn’t right - the teens energy was going down faster than it should be, so, the Banshee was near and very close.

Banshee’s, after all, feed off Energy Vampires to the point of death every time they are near one.  Sometimes, it’s by accident, but, with this bitch, it was aiming to kill the one person Chris wanted to see alive until he himself died.

Chris spoke into his comlink that the Banshee was close before heading over toward his teen, and saw that he’d stopped dancing in the crowd which was a  **very** bad thing for Energy Vampires to do, because they need all the energy they could get.  He made it to him, and pulled him into his arms, “It’s okay, I got you, I got you” Chris said soothingly into his ear as he wrapped his right arm around the teen in order for him to lean against Chris.

“Minun metsästäjä” the teen muttered loud enough for Chris to hear as Chris waited for an update on the Banshee from the Hunters he was here with.  Chris felt his teen lean up against him tiredly as each second passed that his energy was drained from him - if it got any worse, he might end up killing someone from lack of sustenance, and, oddly, Chris wouldn’t care if it was him or not.

“Target neutralized” came through his comlink, and that was Chris’ sign to try and get his teen moving once more.  If he didn’t start moving now, his body would go into survival mode where he’d, quite literally, drain the whole club of their energy without meaning to do it consciously, and, at that point, Chris would be forced to put a bullet in his head, so, with little prompting from his own mind.

Chris started swaying his own hips as he kept his Energy Vampire propped up on him in order to make him sway as well so his body could start recovering from the massive energy drain that he’d just had.   _ Fucking Banshees  _ Chris inwardly cursed as he tightened his grip on the vampire in his arms; he knew he should have abandoned his feelings for this teenage vampire long ago, but he couldn’t help it, as, anytime he saw the familiar brown hair color or slightly similar whiskey colored eyes everywhere he went made him think of the intoxicating vixen wrapped within his arms.

It seems his swaying was helping as the song, “Secrets” by Tiesto came on and the beat picked up around the both of them.  His teen seemed to be getting re-energized as his movements started becoming more fluid with the music, and, suddenly, the club goers all seemed to jump at once sending one giant burst of energy to the teen making him arch his back, throw his head onto Chris’ shoulder, and moaned wantonly into his left ear.

It was enough to make Chris shudder, and bury his nose into the neck that he was so close to already.  If he wasn’t married already, he knew he would pull his vampire into the bathroom for some much needed alone time that he’s always yearned for, but has never gotten in the times they’ve met up thus far.  He couldn’t though, arranged or not, he’d never cheat on Victoria - even with the boy he’s wanted for the past 15 years he could never bring himself to do what his body yearned for, and his heart pleaded for him to do, because it wouldn’t be fair to the both of them if he did.

Seemingly knowing, his teen allowed Chris to hold him all throughout the remainder of the night, never once letting him out of his sight until the club closed, and they were forced to part ways.

It would be when a kanima was in Beacon Hills that Chris would see him for the final time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The last chapter to this series! Sorry its taken so long to get out, but, my mind has been in on other stories that I **should** be finishing, but, am I? No.

It was just a concert that the kanima had been at, and Victoria had followed Allison to.  It had seemed ordinary, until, everything that was planned had went horribly wrong, and it led to Chris being forced to end his own wife’s life as the full moon rose over the Argent household.  Like a wisp of smoke the next night, a teenaged boy dressed in a black suit jacket, plain white shirt, baggy dark blue jeans, and sneakers appeared as Chris heads to go home from the hospital with Allison.

The teens hands were stuffed into his pant pockets, and looking right at Chris while he clutched his daughter to him wondering if the teen was still the same person he has been all the years that Chris has known him.  “You’re going grey - guess that’s what happens to normal people who go through the years.  Born one second, and...dead another” the teen said looking to Chris with his all-knowing, and wise whiskey colored eyes.

“Dad? Who’s this?” Allison asked him very cautious of the newcomer who seemed to know her father, but is hesitant to accept his presence.  The teen scratched his head a bit awkwardly before regaining himself and answering for Chris, “A friend of Chris’.  He was...posted to Bali, Indonesia to hunt me down...what? 30 plus a couple years ago?” the teen said trying to figure out the math of how long ago they had met.

Allison looked instantly confused, “He’d have been twenty when he was sent to hunt you down, and Dad’s never missed his mark” Allison looking between her Dad and the seeming teenager before her.  He smirked smally, “Can’t catch something you’re attracted too” he told her turning his gaze to her as he started radiating warmth that, no doubt, he wanted them both to feel.

“Let's take whatever you need to our home” Chris says trying to move any serious matters to a more secluded place.  “Where your father is liable to kill me? Chris, you know how long that man has wanted me to be erased from this world” the teen tells him taking his hands out of his pockets as he suddenly goes deathly serious.

It’s true.

Gerard Argent has never hesitated to tell Chris that, if he sees the oldest Energy Vampire alive currently, to never speak to him or question him what-so-ever, just kill him immediately.  Chris thought, at twenty, he’d be able to handle the oldest Energy Vampire out there, but, as he had just said, you can’t catch something you’re attracted too.  Especially with having 30 years between them, Chris couldn’t pull the trigger any of those times they’d met up between now and their first “meeting”.

“Just how old are you?” Allison asked him getting more and more tense as time passed between the conversation, and the bits of knowledge she was gaining with the interaction between this guy that was seemingly her age, and her father.  “I’m as old as the first settlements of Greece, which, if my history is correct, dates back to the Neolithic period dates of 6000 to 3200 B.C.  Those days were so much simpler than they are today - it’s all about secrets piled upon more secrets, and everyone trying to get somewhere these days.  I wish they could stop to smell the earth they live on for a full day” the teenager said as his gaze seems to faze out for a minute as if thinking back on past days.

“That’s impossible - that means you’re almost 4000 years old” Allison said before looking to her father for some sort of explanation which he couldn’t give to her. He looked down laughing softly before looking back up into her eyes, “Time has no meaning to my kind after we hit a certain age.  Stopped celebrating my birthday after reaching a thousand years old; I guess after a while you just stop caring, and start counting time by the civilizations that rise and fall around you” he responded as he thought of the countless ones he’s seen.

“What are you doing here, Genim?” Chris asked using his real name letting the Energy Vampire know that he’d done his research after all.  Genim smirked as he put his hands back in his pockets, and then proceeded to shrug, “News gets around fast when a powerful Argent is killed by the thing she hunts.  I came to give you my condolences, and that I wish she hadn’t been bitten by a werewolf” he tells them man as he looks into Chris’ captivating gaze.

“We thank you” Chris says as he nods his head to the teenager with an understanding expression in his eyes.  “Well, this is goodbye then” Genim said to the both before turning away and starting to head off into the night.  “Genim! Count as a “see you later”” Chris told him looking right into the brunette’s eyes as he turned slightly when his name was called.

He just gifted Chris a playful smirk before turning back around and vanishing into the night.

~Le Finito~


End file.
